


Mind Swap

by Salty_Angel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mind Swap, Mind Switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Angel/pseuds/Salty_Angel
Summary: I used a random generator to see who to swap who with because I couldn't decide on my own.Swaps are as follow:Keith -> Lance -> Hunk -> Pidge -> Allura -> Shiro -> Coran -> Keith





	

The paladins, along with Allura and Coran, all lied motionless on the floor. Keith however, is the first to wake. It takes a while before a slight memory of what had happened returns to Keith’s mind. They had been fleeing via wormhole from a fleet of galra ships, because they wouldn’t have time to reach the lions before they were overwhelmed, when one of the ships shot a laser at the ship. The laser had hit the ship but the wormhole closed before the fleet of ships could do anything about it. Shortly after that however the group passed out one by one, Keith being the first to succumb to slumber. So far there’s no clue as to what that laser had done but Keith could tell none of them were dead, which was good he guessed.

Keith was the first to sit up from the ground, holding his head in his hands and tightening his eyes shut. Okay, maybe It didn’t kill them but it still fucking hurt like hell that was for sure. Most of the pain was just a raging headache so it was probably good that no real physical damage happened. He opened his eyes to see if everyone else was as unharmed as him. Most of them were getting back up which means that they’re not dead at least. He was about to stand up when he saw the armor he wore. He was wearing Lance’s paladin armor. What the hell kind of game was this? He stood up and looked around at everyone. He finally looked behind him and saw someone wearing his armor on the ground, groaning in pain of what Keith guessed was the same headache he had and looked up. What the hell? Was that actually himself? “Lance?” Keith’s body said unsure. Keith gasped in realization while watching whoever was in his body freak over the voice they had just used and figure it out their self. 

Looking around he could see everyone shaking off their tiredness and getting shocked when finding out what’s happened as well. So that’s what the stupid laser did. Whoever was in his body was rambling on to himself about what’s happened, how the quiznak did the galra do it and so on and so forth. Keith guessed it was Coran for having previous knowledge on this weapon. Looking at Coran he guessed it was Shiro because after taking a long, steady breathe after finding out, he got up and went over too Keith. “Lance I thin-” Keith cut him off “It’s Keith. Guessing the same thing happened to you?” Shiro sighed “We should sort this out as soon as possible” Pidge stood up shakily “So godamn small…” they whispered to themselves. Keith looked over and Pidge’s imposter nervously adjusted her glasses before speaking “Oh! Y-yeah it’s Hunk by the way.”

God this was so awkward, it was like introducing yourself for the first time. Hunk then saw his own body stand up and looked at Lance, no, Keith, and exclaim “Who’s in my body?!” He pointed at Keith, who just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “It’s Keith. Now calm down.” “Ah great” Lance groaned “The edge lord has my body, you better not grow a mullet!” God he was such a child. Keith was going to retaliate until his own voice interrupted him “I doubt Keith will be able to grow a mullet in the time span of two quintets”

Allura was poking her pointy ears, distracted with confusion, when Keith looked at her. “Ahem.” Allura snapped back into reality. “AH! Sorry! It’s Pidge.” So by process of elimination that left Allura to be Shiro. “We aren’t going to need nametags, are we?” Hunk asked. “Depends on how long we can last without getting confused, you said it was only two quintets, right Coran?” Shiro asked while helping Allura up. Allura was nearly quiet with embarrassment for some reason. Keith didn’t know why and didn’t make it his job to know why. 

“Yes,” Coran confirmed before going on. “The laser is a old weapon invented by alteans. It was created so that we could take advantage of the battle while our enemies were in a state of confusion, which is why we’re lucky to have made it through the wormhole. I was hit with it once in my life by accident and believe it or not, Allura, but your father was stuck in my body for the two quintets.” Coran laughed at the memory, which was weird because it was his hearty laugh with Keith’s voice. Allura just giggled at the thought, which was even weirder because it was Shiro’s voice doing the girly giggle.

“Wait so we have to do this for two whole days!” Pidge complained. “Afraid so Pidge until then try to keep each other’s bodies in working condition.” Shiro explained to them. Lance turned to Keith with a devious smirk. “Y'know, Keith,” Godamnit what was Lance planning? “This might be the first time you’ve ever had a decent looking haircut.” Lance is a dead man. “Well maybe I’ll shave it off.” Lance gasped at Keith’s threat. “You wouldn’t.” This was fun. “Oh, I would.” “Would you two knock it off already, you’re like an old married couple” Allura demanded, crossing her, or Shiro’s? Crossing Shiro’s arms and looking at them.

Keith just looked away and blushed slightly while Lance was a little more dramatic about it. “Ew! Wha- wai- What are you even saying, Me and him, yeah, I think not!” Lance looked away and crossed Hunk’s arms in annoyance. Allura laughed again. “Yeah, that’s why you’re both blushing like dorks” Lance looked over to see Keith blushing a little more than he was.

“I suddenly don’t trust you with my body.” Lance said, looking away.

“As if you even did in the first place.” Keith replied, looking away as well.


End file.
